clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
ObfuscatingOxymoron
'Description!' Backwards baseball cap, wears his sunglasses all the time (Even when he sleeps), ironic t-shirt, a sweet jacket, some baggy trousers, and some sweet sneakers. Short version: 90's kid For his chat quirks, he often likes to cram as many words with Bro in as possible, (Bro-tacular, Bro-zen, Bro-peration, Bro-iggdy). He also likes greeting anyone he meets with DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!! Chat colour BF4000 The man himself... He likes to chill out all day, because that is how he rolls maaaaaan, reading comics, playing video games, feeding Miff- No no, err I mean watching ENTER THE WILDERBEAST II. You love that movie so damn much man! You have practiced those sweet DUEL NUMCHUCK Moves about 1000 times! (Ok closer to 600 but still). You think you are a total badass with them now. 'Interests!' Rob has a strong interest in COMIC BOOKS, 90's ROCKBANDS, CLASSIC KUNG-FU MOVIES, and NOSTALGIC VIDEO GAMES. As much as he would like to deny it, he also adores KITTENS, and enjoys BOOKS. 'Misc...!' His fetch modus is the GRAB BAG MODUS - Everything is put inside a "sack", and the user has to rummage around inside that "sack" for what he wants, using only his hands. Its perfectly alright for large and obvious items, but a pain in the ass for small items and sharp objects. His strife spectus has been set to NUMCHAKUKIND. Relations! None as of the moment, but he is pretty gulliable and will be total bro-friends with anybody. Even Trolls With NarcissismEvoker : This guy is a total bro man! He like some pretty sweet music, and is a pretty swell guy. He is almost always the first person Rob contacts when he has good news that he wants to share (Whether NE wants to hear it or not) With NoxiousNimbus : These two are pretty tight bros. Well, whatever the female version of Bro is, for now he just calls her Bro to make things easier for himself. But anyway, Bros (Sis and Bro?) for life! WIth lalalaImpawhee : Reliable supplier of cat food, and a pretty nice bro to know. The only real problem is that Rob thinks Floon is 12 years old. If he knew how old he REALLY was, it wouldn't have a dramatic effect on the relationship, but it would be a big surprise. With flightyFoxtrot : NE introduced each other to Rob. Yeah she is a little geeky and a little on the Bro-treme side at times but who cares! There are no better bros a bro could have! Bro! With tealthyLinuxite : She is pretty crazy! Thinking that Bruce Lee could not beat a load of Ninjas! But Rob can't beat her in an argument, and more importantly, is too busy recieving some of the more eastern comics, shows and movies from her to hold any grudges. She is another tight bro of Rob's. With plebianBombast : Even more bros! Can't get enough bros in your life, Rob feels they have been bros for so long that they have both forgotten how they even met in the first place Category:Character Profiles Category:Session 2 Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Knaves